


"I See You."

by MadameCristal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Allison Argent, It's about friendship mostly, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Summer before junior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a ghost. That much she understood. She just didn’t understand why. She didn’t see other ghosts around so this wasn’t a common thing. She sighs, or whatever ghosts who aren’t actually breathing do, and leaves the scene of her death. She doesn’t want to see what it does to her friends. So she wanders the streets, alone and invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I See You."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of what happened that summer before junior year. There's no Malia in it. And I fully believe that Peter is a redeemable soul. And Kate is really dead. So yeah, season 4 doesn't happen. I just really couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> Also, it's un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own! I hope you like it!

She expected she would go somewhere, anywhere, into the light or dark or whatever. She wasn’t exactly sure where she expected to go, just that she wouldn’t be there anymore. One minute she would be in Scott’s arms and then the next she wouldn’t. Maybe she’d even get to see her mom. But that isn’t what happened. One minute she was in Scott’s arms and the next she was looking at herself in Scott’s arms. 

She was a ghost. That much she understood. She just didn’t understand why. She didn’t see other ghosts around so this wasn’t a common thing. She sighs, or whatever ghosts who aren’t actually breathing do, and leaves the scene of her death. She doesn’t want to see what it does to her friends. So she wanders the streets, alone and invisible.

She goes to the graveyard to sit by her mom’s headstone. This is where dead people should be, not wandering the streets of Beacon Hills. She sighs again. Maybe it would end soon. Maybe everyone was a ghost for a little bit and then they went on to the whatever. She really hopes so, because hanging out as a ghost in a cemetery could get really creepy. 

***  
Two weeks. It took them two weeks to have her funeral. She knew because she was continuing her vigil at her mother’s tombstone, still hoping to move on, when people started arriving for her funeral. Her friends arrived with her dad, all dressed in black looking tired and sad. They were all there though so they must have defeated the nogitsune using her arrows. At least she had been able to help them. 

She watched Isaac squeeze in between Scott and her father, taking comfort from them as much as giving comfort. She watched Lydia stand to give her eulogy. Her best friend was dressed impeccably, but she could see her grief in her eyes. Lydia moves to the podium swiftly despite the grass and her heels. She clears her throat and begins to speak.

“Allison was my best friend from the moment she moved here. We were as close as sisters, and I’m going to miss her more than I can even imagine.” At this Lydia chokes up and tears began streaming down her face. Stiles moves from his seat to the podium to help Lydia. He wraps an arm around her waist and she turns her face into his chest, crying into his rumpled suit as he helps her back to her seat. 

The funeral progresses in that general fashion after Lydia’s breakdown. There are lots of tears and talk of how special and wonderful she was and then people are dropping roses on her casket. It’s about two hours before her casket has been fully buried and all the people have cleared out. And then it’s just Allison and the cemetery again. Except that someone comes back after everyone is gone: Stiles. 

He feels guilty. She knows he does. It was the creature wearing his face that had been responsible for her death after all, but she doesn’t blame Stiles. It wasn’t his fault. He sits on the ground in front of her grave, and she moves over to stand next to him.

“Hey Allison, I just wanted to say sorry. I couldn’t say it in front of all those people, but I want you to know that I’m so sorry. I wish there was something that I could have done.” There are tears on his face. She feels bad for him.

“It wasn’t your fault Stiles. It was the nogitsune. I don’t blame you, so don’t blame yourself. Just take care of everyone for me,” she tells him, knowing that he won’t hear her. People can’t hear ghosts; she tried talking to many of the graveyard visitors over the last two weeks just to check. But Stiles face registers pure shock.

“Allison? Seriously was that you? Oh my god, I’m losing my mind. Again. Great; that’s just great,” Stiles huffs looking around himself and seeing nobody. She’s excited though, because _he heard her_. Nobody could hear her. She was lonely, but maybe she didn’t have to be if Stiles could hear her.

“Wait, Stiles, you can hear me? I swear you’re not going crazy, you know, again,” she says flopping down on the ground next to him. She knows he can’t see her, but she smiles at him anyway.

“Um, yes, Allison, I can hear you. And I’m talking to air. So maybe tell me what’s going on, would ya?” he asks looking in the wrong direction. She sighs.

“The other side Stiles. I’m not sure I can tell you what’s going on. I died. And then I just existed outside my body. I saw Scott holding me, but nobody could see me. So I came to the cemetery. I tried talking to people, but nobody could hear me. I thought maybe it just took a few days to like, move on or whatever, but I’m still here. It’s strange. And really lonely,” she tell him. He turns the other way to face the space where she is. 

“Well I can hear you. I can’t see you, but I can hear you. You’re not alone. Come on. Let’s go to my house and see if I can find anything about ghosts,” he tells her turning to go to his jeep. She follows behind him. He stops at the driver’s side jeep and turns back, presumably to look at her though she’s already at the passenger door.

“Hey can you touch things? Like can you open the door or even ride in the jeep?” he asks the air behind him. She laughs and he turns toward where she’s standing.

“Yes. I can touch things, move things, sit on things, or even break things. When we get to your house you can tell me if that’s standard ghost protocol. Also, maybe if there’s a way you could see me too?” she asks getting into the jeep. Stiles is still shaking his head when he gets into the Jeep and heads to his house. When they arrive he looks over to the passenger seat.

“So, uh, can you get out of the driver’s side? It’ll look strange if my passenger door is opening all by itself,” he climbs out of the jeep leaving the door open for an extra minute. She climbs over the gear shaft and jumps out the door, dismounting next to Stiles. He stays there for another thirty seconds before closing the door.

“Wow. You really think I’m slow. A whole minute to get out of the car? Stiles, I don’t actually have any wounds from the stabbing. I don’t need to eat or drink or sleep. I’m like a superhero. Just, you know, invisible,” she tells him trailing behind him into his house. 

“Dad!” Stiles yells walking through the house. There’s no answer, and Stiles deems they’re alone. He heads to the kitchen and she follows.

“So you don’t need to eat or drink, huh? That makes sense. You don’t need to do things to live since you’re not really alive. Okay. What else have you figured out? Wait, let me get some food and then let’s go up to my room so I can take notes on this stuff. Oh sweet, a pizza! Dad’s the best,” Stiles says grabbing the pizza box off the table and two Mountain Dews from the fridge. He heads up the stairs to his room and she follow behind. Once there he takes a seat at his desk and flips on his computer. She sits on his bed.

“Okay. Now, let’s go over what you’ve figured out. You can touch things, so obviously can’t walk through doors but you don’t need to eat or sleep. You’re invisible and nobody can hear you, except for me. That’s a good start. School’s out as of yesterday, so I have a lot of free time. We’ll figure this out. Together, okay?” he looks at his bed and then eats his first slice of warm and gooey cheese pizza. And it smells good. She wants some pizza.

“Hey Stiles, can I have some pizza?” she asks shyly. He looks in the direction that her voice came from and waves at the pizza.

“Dude of course. It’s a whole pizza! I don’t actually need the whole thing. I just didn’t know you’d want any. Feel free!” he waves again at the pizza box. It’s more of a flail really, and it’s just like him. They never really spent time together, just the two of them, when she was alive. It was nice though, to talk to someone again. She hops off the bed and heads towards the pizza box. She grabs a slice and devours it. Stiles is staring.

“What? Pizza is absolutely delicious, even if I don’t have to eat. Plus it’s not like I’ll be gaining weight as a ghost,” she crosses her arms, even though he can’t see her. 

“The pizza just like disappeared! It was wild! Okay. So you’re definitely really here. I’m really not going crazy!” he pumps his fists in the air as he speaks. She smiles. He’s her one and only friend, since the whole death thing happened. At least Stiles is entertaining.

“Oh my god. Okay, first things first, can you make it where you can see me? Because it would nice if someone could see me, preferably the one person that can also hear me. Do you think that is possible?” she asks him. He grins, and nice to see someone grinning around her. Hanging out in a cemetery can be very depressing.

“I think so. Or well I hope so. I mean, I was able to create a special werewolf barrier with a little dust and belief. So hopefully I can find a way to actually see you. Let’s get to researching.” With that he turns back to his computer and begins his web search. She can see at least 8 tabs open as he flicks between sources, occasionally taking gulps of his Mountain Dew. 

“Hey Stiles, do you think we could talk while you research? I don’t mind if it makes it take longer. It’s just been really lonely, not talking to anyone for two weeks...” she looks at him with hopeful eyes, though he can’t see them. She still thinks it could somehow help. He turns back to look at the bed.

“What? Yeah we can talk! I love talking. Not often you’ll hear someone asking me to talk, especially without a real purpose. But talking I can do. I’m good a talking and researching, unlike lacrosse. And I don’t even know you that well. So we’ll have tons to talk about. Where do we start? Oh man, what’s your favorite movie? That’s where we’re starting. I can download it while I research so we can watch it later. Aw and snack food! Or just favorite food in general if you only bothering to eat the really delicious stuff,” he babbles at her and waves his arms as he talks, twirling in his chair the whole time. Stiles is full of energy, another plus for the companion of a ghost who doesn’t actually sleep. She smiles.

“Thank goodness. We are gonna talk. And I mean SO MUCH TALKING. Because I didn’t realize how much I would miss it until there was nobody to talk with. I’m not missing out on the talking thing again, even if I didn’t do much of it before. Jurassic Park. That’s my favorite movie. I used to want to study dinosaurs when I was just a kid, long before the supernatural overtook my life. I’d ask my parents if we could watch it every weekend, and they’d always agree. As I got older, I didn’t watch it as often, maybe only a handful of times a year. But it’s definitely still my favorite. I like to watch it with extra buttery popcorn and cookie dough bites. As far as foods go, I liked a lot of them. But I think now I’d only bother for fresh tamales, steamed dumplings, and pizza, obviously, if it’s warm and cheesy. You don’t by any chance eat any of those things regularly, do you?” she asks hopefully. He laughs. And it’s a full belly laugh that rings through the room. She’s glad because she also hasn’t heard laughing in a long time, something that had started before her death.

“You know, I don’t really. But it is summertime, which means that we can probably order takeout a lot. And Mama McCall will definitely make tamales at least once this summer, so you’ll get to experience that! I gotta say I did not take you for a Jurassic Park girl. I actually have that one on computer so I won’t even need to download it. I figured you’d go for The Notebook or something, like Lydia. Jurassic Park I can deal with.” He twirls in his chair again and she snorts.

“Just for the record, Lydia’s favorite movie is not The Notebook. I mean, she likes it all well and good, but that was more for torturing Jackson than because it’s her favorite. Her favorite movie is Good Will Hunting. We used to watch that and Jurassic Park on Sundays in our jammies with popcorn, cookie dough bite, sour gummy worms, and huge Diet Cokes when we had a free weekend. It was one of my favorite things we did actually.” She lays back on Stiles’ bed and looks at the ceiling. Maybe Stiles would be willing to do that kind of stuff.

“Okay, you two are far more awesome than I gave you credit for. And trust me I gave you guys, well mostly Lydia, credit for a lot of awesomeness. My favorite movie is Star Wars: A New Hope. But I love the all three of the original movies. Have you seen them?” He peers at his bed. She knows that Scott never has, which is sad considering they’re his best friend’s favorite movies. She rolls her eyes, but Stiles can’t see that.

“Of course. Star Wars is a classic must see. You know what? We should go through all of IMDb’s Top 100 this summer. I always wanted to do that, but I never got around to it. Well, if you think we have time between the researching?” she asks him. He’s grinning again when she looks at him.

“Dude! Yes we are so doing that! You just became my new favorite person, or favorite ghost. Whatever. The point is we are so doing that! But first let’s get on the me seeing you because it’s way more fun to watch movies with someone when you can see their reactions.” He turns back to the computer and opens a few more tabs.

“Okay. Deal. Talk to me while you research. Just tell me whatever pops into your mind. I’m like having someone talk to me.” She flops over on her belly, hangs her head over the bed, and looks under Stiles’ bed. Because she’s an invisible ghost, for the time being, and she’s going to snoop if she wants to. There isn’t much there so she looks back at Stiles. He’s talking animatedly again while scrolling through webpages and jotting down notes from them. She settles more comfortably on the bed to really listen to him talk.

***  
It’s a week before Stiles comes up with anything to try to make it where he is able to see her. In that time, she learns all sorts of things about him and he learns about her too. They start their way into the IMDb Top 100 Movies of All Time, always with popcorn, Twizzlers, and cookie dough bites. Twice Stiles hangs out with Scott. The first time she stays to watch, but finds that it’s very lonely without Stiles actually talking to her and that she doesn’t really want to hear about Scott’s sadness over her death or his budding relationship with Kira. It’s not that she’s jealous or anything. She just feels like an intruder.

The second time he comes over, she goes to check on Lydia. The other girl can’t actually hear her, but she wants to see if she’s doing alright. When she arrives at the house she goes around back. Per usual in the summer, the back patio door is half open, and she slips inside. She makes her way back to Lydia’s room when that door is also open. When she steps inside, she notices the lack of light. All the windows are closed with the curtains drawn tight and the lights are off. Lydia is curled up under her large comforter, soft sobs coming from under the blankets. She turns and runs out of the house, runs all the way back to Stiles’ house. She goes in through the back because it’s less likely anyone will notice a door opening by itself that way. 

She’s in Stiles’ bedroom before she remembers that Scott is even there. He’s rambling on about Kira while they play Destiny, but Stiles must hear her entering the room. He tells Scott that he isn’t feeling so well and that maybe they can hang out later. Scott doesn’t seem angry, just says that he’ll call later, hugs Stiles and heads out of the house. Once she hears the door close and she knows Scott’s werewolf hearing won’t make him think Stiles is going crazy, she tells Stiles her concerns.

“Sorry to cut your time short with Scott. It’s Lydia. She’s curled up inside just crying. I can’t help her so I thought maybe you could? I know it’s not your job, but Stiles, she’s hurting...” There are tears in her eyes, even though Stiles can’t see them. He knows though. It’s only been a week, but she knows he can tell her emotions just by her voice. He changes into a clean tee-shirt and grabs the keys to his Jeep from his desk.

“Alright. Let’s go cheer our favorite girl up.” He heads down the stairs and out of the house. She trails behind him but stops at the Jeep.

“Hey, actually, how about you go without me? I don’t want to see her hurting so badly. And maybe you could be there for her from now on? Since I can’t be anymore.” She doesn’t have to look at Stiles to know that he will or to know that he isn’t disappointed in her.

“What are you going to do then?” he asks as he hops into the Jeep. She shrugs, another useless gesture. They’re definitely trying out that thing Stiles found tonight. She’s tired of useless gestures. 

“I’m not sure yet. Wander around, maybe be a creepy stalker. I am a ghost after all.” She shuts the jeep door for him and he drives off. He’ll tell her about his time with Lydia tonight, probably making it sound happier than it is, for her sake. 

She wanders the streets of Beacon Hills, not sure where she’s headed until she’s outside Derek’s loft. She was not a big fan of Derek Hale in her lifetime, but Stiles seems to think he’s a decent guy. So maybe she’ll just pop in a see what he’s like when nobody is around. She’s already there anyway. 

She heads up the stairs to the loft door. It’s definitely gonna seem strange when she opens it, but surely Derek would accept some supernatural creepiness. Well maybe. If not, he’d probably call to ask Stiles about it anyway. She opens the loft door just far enough to go inside and then closes the door. Nobody is downstairs though to find it odd. She hears noise coming from upstairs so she heads for the spiral staircase and follows the voices. In the living room, yes there’s a living room with a couch and a TV, there are two people, werewolves actually: Derek and Peter. And they’re arguing.

“Peter, just shut up. Cora said she was coming back in a month. Then you’ll have a snarky pal to have witty conversation with. I am not calling Stiles and asking him to come over to entertain you!” Derek rolls his eyes at his uncle and flops down on the couch. Peter goes through a large stack of DVDs on the coffee table.

“I don’t see what the big deal is? He’s your friend. Just invite him over and then he can entertain me. Ugh, and don’t let him bring Scott. He’s so dull,” Peter quips, settling on a DVD and handing it to Derek. Derek rolls his eyes again.

“You couldn’t put the movie on yourself? You’re so very worthless. And if you want Stiles to come over so much, ask him yourself.” He gets up and puts the DVD in and hits play. The menu screen for Lord of the Rings comes up on the screen.

“Please, he wouldn’t even answer. I’m big bad Uncle Peter. He doesn’t trust me. Rightly so because he’s actually intelligent, unlike all of the other teenagers you’ve bitten. However, you he likes. Or at least trusts. He’d come if you called him.” Peter leans back into the couch as the movie begins. She sits in the recliner and decides to stay for a while. She likes the Lord of the Rings and she’s trying to get a better feel for Derek, after all. 

“Oh my god. No. Just no. He never shuts up. Why would I willing subject myself to that? So no, Peter, move on.” Derek makes that the last of the conversation by turning up the volume on the movie. She relaxes into the recliner. This wasn’t the worst way to spend her afternoon.

***  
It’s night by the time she returns to Stiles’ house. She climbs up the side of his house and into his bedroom using the window, rather than use the front door and risk freaking out the sheriff. Stiles is sitting in his desk chair with an array of strange things next to his computer. She assumes they’re for the spell thing they’re going to try tonight to make it where he can see her. 

“Hi hi!” she says and he jumps a foot in the air. She laughs at him, so easily spooked.

“Oh my god, how did you get in here? I didn’t hear the front door!” he shrieks. She laughs again and sits on his bed.

“The window, you left it open. It’s easier than to risk freaking out your dad.” It makes sense to her. Why else would he have left the window open anyway?

“The window. I should probably start closing that to avoid heart attacks. Everyone uses the window instead of the door.” He sound exasperated. He says everyone, meaning more than just Scott. She wonders if Derek uses the window. He probably does. She’d only spent one afternoon with him, and she could tell he was fond of Stiles despite his protests to Peter.

“Well I felt like my reason was valid! Your dad can’t see me. I didn’t want to disturb his mental health.” She knows that his dad’s health is a top priority for Stiles. He nods so she knows she was right to use the window. 

“Okay, let’s get on to making you visible. All the ingredients I ordered for the spell I found a couple days ago are finally here. Some of this stuff is definitely creepy. We’re changing some of the words obviously, but it’s worth a shot.” He starts making a large circle on the floor of his bedroom using crystals and candles, lighting them as he sets them down. In the middle, he set down a large glass bowl and a bunch of packets. He moves then goes to shut the light off and lock the door.

“Just in case, don’t want dad thinking I’ve lost my marbles, again. Now you have to get in the circle with me. I mix the ingredients together in the bowl and then you hold hands with me around the bowl. Which is gonna be strange because, ya know, I can’t see you. We each have to say our lines three times and then I should be able to see you. Not that the internet was very specific on what we say, but I like what we picked. Anyway, I think the big thing is just to believe that it will work. That’s what I had to do with the mountain ash thing, believe. So here we go.” He steps into the circle and she follows. He sit down and begins to dump the little ingredient packages into the bowl. She sits down opposite him and waits patiently. When he’s down he puts his hands out and she grabs them with her own. 

“I will carry you with me until I see you again, through time, through space, through death,” Stiles says and the candles flicker. It’s a good sign.

“I don’t look at you. I see you. I really, really see you,” she replies back. And okay, the lines are really cheesy, but they spent a long time looking on the internet for quotes about seeing people. These were the ones they liked best, the ones that fit best. They repeat their lines twice more. The ingredients in the glass bowl catch fire, burn bright for a second, and then go dark along with all the candles. It’s quite eerie and see can’t tell if the spell worked or not. Stiles gets up and turns on the light. When he turns back towards her, he gasps.

“Holy shit! Allison! I can see you! It totally worked! I’m totally good at magic. And wait, are you wearing my Iron Man tee-shirt? And my boxers?! Oh my god, Allison!” He’s staring at her open mouthed with red cheeks. She shrugs and laughs because he can finally see her! She’s actually been wearing his clothes for days now, not that he’d notice when he couldn’t see her. She skips over to him and hugs him tight. And he returns the hug because he can see her and hug her for real. And it’s best she’s felt since she died. 

“Stiles, thank you. For, well, everything really. I know it wasn’t your choice to hear me, but you didn’t have to work so hard to see me or get to know me or buy my favorite candies. Or let me borrow your clothes, even though you didn’t actually know about that.” She laughs at that, and he laughs with her.

“Dude you totally hit the jackpot with me being the one to hear you. I’m great with research! But really, the clothes?” He raises his eyebrows at her. She sits down on his bed cross legged as he begins to pick up the objects from the spell. 

“I died in a dirty dress! I didn’t particularly want to spend time in that forever! I mean I literally wore it for two weeks in the graveyard. So I went through some of your stuff to find things to wear! You’re kind of a slob. You had a whole pack of unopened boxer shorts so I’ve been wearing those with shirts I’m positive are clean. It’s not like you noticed things were missing or I could just go to my house and get my things.” She shrugs again as he sets all the candles and crystals on his bookshelf with the bowl. He turns to her.

“Okay. Well, I could probably go over there and check on Isaac before he leaves with your dad for Paris. That way we could get some of your clothes to keep here. Sound like a plan?” She nods and he grabs his laptop and heads to the bed.

“Now tell what you and Lydia did today. I wanna hear everything,” she commands as he scoots back to rest against the headboard next to her. He smiles.

“I had to ring her doorbell eight times before she answered. And boy, you were right. She answered with puffy eyes, messy hair, wearing lollipop pajamas. I stood there on the front porch with Good Will Hunting, sour gummy worm, and Diet Coke for at least five minutes before she let me in. We watched the movie in the living room, and she cried during the movie but she smiled too at the end of the movie. It was kind of heartbreaking, but real too. When she asked how I knew, I told her that you told me. She choked up at that but made us grilled cheese for dinner after that. And she invited me over tomorrow. I’m gonna help her, Allison. I promise. What did you do while I was gone?” he asks her, turning to look at her. There are tears on her face. Tears that he can actually see now, she remembers too late. He hugs her again.

“Thanks Stiles. She needs someone good and kind like you. I spent my day creeping on people. It was quite entertaining. Now, let’s get to our movie of the evening,” she prompts. Stiles fiddles with the laptop, putting Schindler's List on, movie number 7. 

***  
The next three weeks set them into a routine. In the early mornings, they go into the preserve. She teaches Stiles to shoot arrows for a couple hours, they go for a jog through the woods, work on Stiles’ lacrosse skills, and then swim in a pond in the preserve. They don’t see anyone else out in the preserve. Sometimes Stiles has a lunch at the pond while she talks to him or occasionally they go back to Stiles’ house and order one of her favorite dishes. In the afternoons, Stiles leaves to hang out with Lydia or Scott, and she goes to watch Derek, although sometimes it’s just Peter there. But she always stays, deciding that Peter’s not so bad and that he likes a lot of butter on his popcorn, which she sneaks while he’s in the bathroom or kitchen. She never tells Stiles where she spends her afternoons. She decides that Derek really is a good guy, just a little lonely and broken from his past. 

Six times, yes she counted, Derek has come through Stiles’ window at night. To do what though, she’s not quite sure. He’s not very chatty nor do they really do anything. But he keeps coming back. And when he leaves, Stiles never wants to talk about. So she lets it go, for now. There isn’t much they don’t talk about, just Derek and the night of her death. They’re discussed their mothers’ deaths, her month of insanity last year, Stiles’ possession, her anger about her family, his concern for his dad, Scott, and Lydia. They knew each other’s hopes, dreams, fears, and insecurities. She’s never had a friend that knew her this well or that she knew this well, not even Lydia. It was a nice feeling. 

She’s in his room setting up the laptop to watch movie number 26 on the list, It’s a Wonderful Life, when Stiles comes in with bags. He dumps them all on the floor as she stares and then laughs.

“Three weeks? That’s all it took to break you?” she asks him. He glares at her and waves his arms at the bags on the ground.

“She said her dad had left his black card for some summer shopping and asked if I would go! I didn’t know that meant SIX HOURS of shopping or that half the crap she bought would be for me! Who does that? But it made her happy. She was smiling the entire time. And maybe I threw in a couple of things for this girl that lives with me.” He picks up a small bag from the ground and tosses it to her. She opens it and grabs two beautiful dresses out, a red one that is slinky and shimmery and pale yellow summer dress with a purple floral pattern. 

“Stiles, they’re beautiful! What are they for?” she asks looking at him. He holds up an envelope with a wicked grin. 

“Well, you said you always imagined going clubbing with your best friends for your 18th birthday but you didn’t make it that far. So I thought maybe we could substitute and go clubbing for my 17th birthday next week?” he peers at her. She tackles him a hug.

“Oh my goodness. You are the best! Yes yes yes! I’m so excited! But aren’t you going to want to be with your friends for your birthday? You know, the ones that other people can see and hear.” She pulls back from the hug and looks at him. He shrugs. 

“I mean, normally yeah. But Scott and Lydia are still dealing with your death, between shopping, Kira, denial, and grief. It’s exhausting. And I just want to go out and have a good time. It’s a lot easier for me, even if I was the one possessed, because you’re here. I talk to you every day. They’re still missing you. I’m sure they’ll do something with me, if they remember my birthday. But I want to celebrate without the sadness.” She understands. It’s been four weeks since her funeral, and Stiles hasn’t told anyone about her. He doesn’t trust Deaton after the whole nogitsune incident. And it seems cruel to tell Scott or Lydia when there’s no way to make it where they could see or hear here. They know because they tried a variety of spells to make her visible to more than Stiles. It hadn’t worked. 

“Okay. Clubbing it is! Where will we go?” she asks him as she goes about hanging his new clothes in his closet. He smiles at her shyly.

“Is Jungle okay? It’s not like you can be hit on anyway and nobody from school would be there,” he says quietly. She smiles brightly at him and nods enthusiastically. Stiles had told her was bi two weeks ago; she was the first, and only, person he’d told. She was honored to be that friend for him.

“Dude of course! Ugh, I just said dude. You are so rubbing off on me. Okay, I’m so totally pumped about this! Let’s watch this movie and then plan the night!” she says excitedly. It’s kind of the best, being normal, except for the whole dead thing. They both crawl into Stiles’ bed, set the laptop on their legs, and proceed to open the Twizzlers and cookie dough bites. It’s just another summer night with her best friend.

***

“Clubbing! We’re going clubbing! Cha cha!” She singing and dancing as they wait in line. She knows that she’s being annoying, mostly because Stiles doesn’t want to be talking to himself in line and look strange before he actually makes it inside. But she’s excited and happy and has a half pint of tequila in her red dress pockets because she’s invisible, which makes sneaking things inside easy. 

Once they’re inside, she pulls Stiles to a secluded spot in the back and pulls two plastic glasses out of her other pocket. She hands him one and fills them both up.

“Okay, now what we’re about to do is illegal, but less so than that ID in your pocket. Happy birthday Stiles! I’m glad that I’m the one you’re spending it with!” They throw back the honey colored liquor with grimaces. Stiles disposes of the glasses and empty bottle in the trash. He smiles at her.

“Thanks Allie! Now let’s dance! It’s so crowded with all these lights, nobody will notice if they bump into something or that nothing is actually there. And here’s the perfect song to start with!” he shouts as Yeah by Usher comes on, a real throwback to middle school dances. But the song is fun and it is Stiles’ birthday. Seconds later and they are on the dance floor busting out every dance move they have ever seen on TV, some of them not very well. After that the music changes to some techno dance beats and they’re joined by some of the clubs divas. It’s everything she imagined it would be. 

Hours later they’re at the bar, Stiles downing water and her laughing. The bartender drops a shot of Rumchata in front of Stiles and points across the bar to an attractive man with blonde curls. She giggles.

“From the gentleman,” he says to Stiles. Stiles smiles and shrugs.

“To Allison,” he cheers and takes the shot. The bartender gives him a look and then disappears. Stiles tips his head to the door and she nods. They head to the exit and leave Jungle, walking towards Stiles’ house. She interlocks her arm with his and hums as they walk. Stiles joins her humming as they walk along the dark streets of Beacon Hills.

“Hey Allie, thanks. For this night. It was the best,” he tells her as they get to his house. The sheriff had to work so it’s just them. They head up the stairs and flop down into Stiles’ bed. She doesn’t even have a chance to respond before Stiles is asleep. The wind is blowing in through Stiles’ open window; it feels nice in the summer night. She doesn’t sleep but she changes into comfy clothes, crawls into the bed, and relaxes happily.

Around seven, after she’s sure that the sheriff is home and asleep, she heads quietly downstairs in the dark house. She rifles around the cabinet under she finds a box of Kraft Mac and Cheese and makes it. Afterwards, she cleans up quietly and grabs a bottle of water and aspirin. She heads back to Stiles room and shrieks as she sees the glowing blue werewolf eyes staring at her, or rather the floating tray of food, water, and aspirin. Stiles jerks awake.

“What the hell?! Allie? Derek? Um...” he rubs at his eyes blearily. She sits the tray down next to Stiles and closes the door. Derek is growling as Allie sits on the other side of Stiles.

“Stiles, care to explain?” Derek grunts out, looking at the tray distrustingly. Stiles yawns and looks at Allie.

“Um, better just tell him everything,” she shrugs. Stiles nods at her. He turns to the tray, grabbing the aspirin and water. 

“So here’s the thing, Allison died,” he begins. Derek rolls his eyes. 

“Yes Stiles. I already know that. I would like an explanation for the floating tray bringing you a hangover cure!” Derek grumbles. Stiles takes this as a reminder that he has food and takes a bite of the mac and cheese. 

“Oh sooo good! Super job on this!” he exclaims. Derek growls again and she laughs. “Oh right, an explanation. That’s where I’m starting: Allison died. We all went to the funeral and afterwards I stuck around to tell Allie that I was sorry. And she told me it was okay. I thought I was going crazy, again, maybe a side effect of the possession. But she told me that I wasn’t. We spent some time researching and found a way to make it possible for me to see her. It worked, but nobody else can see her or hear her, no matter what we tried. So um, that’s it?” Stiles takes a few more huge bites of mac and cheese while Derek stares at him.

“And did you think to say TELL ANYONE?! Stiles, it could be dangerous!” Derek is angry. She understands why, but she’s also indignant for herself because she isn’t dangerous! Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Derek, it’s fine. I’m fine. I would have told someone if I felt it was required. I’m having a perfectly great summer, thank you very much. And I’m helping Scott and Lydia cope too, with Allie’s help. So stop freaking out, Sourwolf.” Stiles finishes his mac and cheese and puts the bowl back on the tray. Derek does not look convinced.

“Stiles, this is not fine. We need to talk to the pack about this,” Derek says from his chair next to the window. At that Stiles gets out of bed.

“No we do not. We will not, because the pack is hurting over Allie’s death. And we’re not going to tell them her ghost is here but they can’t see her or talk to her. That the only person who can is me, and I wasn’t even close to her when she was alive. That’s not fair to them, to me, or to her. So you’re going to keep quiet. That’s not a request either. If you want to come over and check the situation or try something to see if you can see her, fine. But you WILL NOT tell anyone. Are we clear?” Stiles says with determination. It’s in his voice, his eyes, his face. His life has hardened him, something not everyone knows, not everyone can see. She certainly couldn’t when she was alive. But now, she can see it almost all the time. She knows him almost as well as she knows herself. Derek seems to understand that Stiles isn’t going to back down. 

“Okay. Fine. But you better believe I am checking on this situation, a lot. And Stiles, happy birthday.” Derek turns away from Stiles and jumps out the window. Stiles sighs and looks at her.

“I’d say a little research is in our future. Maybe we can find something that Derek can try to see you. Nothing we’ve done before worked but we didn’t have a test subject. But first we’re going to lay in bed, eat candy, and watch movie number 33 until I feel better,” he says snuggling under the covers. She gets up and grabs the laptop and candy from the desk, handing Stiles the Twizzlers and crawling under the covers. She settles the laptop and hits play on Saving Private Ryan. 

***

The next day she suggests they invite Derek to their morning in the preserve. Stiles isn’t happy about it, but does so because she asks. He doesn’t know what she does, that Derek is lonely, that Peter can be annoying, that Cora hasn’t been the best company since she came back. The first day they go out to the preserve with Derek, she and Stiles have their normal conversation while Derek just watches Stiles. That afternoon she asks Stiles to purchase her a cheap prepaid phone with unlimited texting. 

The next day at the preserve, she texts Derek while they’re all sitting by the pond. She watches him stare at the “floating phone” for five minutes before he responds to her text with a single word. Getting Derek to have actual conversations with her is like pulling teeth, but she persists. She texts Derek ALL THE TIME: in the preserve, in Stiles’ house, in the middle of the night. He just eventually has to respond to her. It’s a good strategy really. It takes a week before he responds with more than one sentence and another after that before he really starts talking to her. 

The next time they go to Jungle, she texts Derek to ask him to come. He responds with a single no, but she sees him there in a corner making sure that Stiles is okay. She lets Derek do this twice before bombarding his phone with texts till he comes and sits with them. On their fifth time at the club, she finally gets him to dance. It only takes 62 text messages. Stiles thinks it’s the funniest thing. Derek is literally being haunted by a ghost through her never ending text messages, Stiles’ words not hers. Each time they go to Jungle, Stiles always takes one shot and toasts to her, never more than that after his birthday hangover and also because Derek would probably throw a fit. She’s noticed that Derek is very protective of Stiles, but it’s not something that he’ll discuss with her. She’s bidding her time on that conversation.

It’s five weeks after Derek starts hanging out with them before they run into someone they know at Jungle; their twelve visit when they are approached at the bar. Stiles, per usually, is chugging water after a few hours of rigorous dancing. Derek is sipping his ice water while she steals drinks through the straw when he’s not looking. It’s Lydia’s voice she hears first. 

“Stiles, why did I not know you were coming here?” Lydia asks taking the seat next to Stiles. He turns to her and shrugs. Danny is with Lydia, also looking at Stiles suspiciously. 

“I didn’t know you’d be interested in coming,” he says nonchalantly. Lydia raises her eyebrows, clearly not buying that. She finally notices Derek sitting next to Stiles and her eyebrows lift higher. 

“Hello Derek. How odd to see you here,” she says politely. They may be part of the same pack, but they aren’t very close. Before any more conversation can be had, the blonde bartender, James, comes over with three shots of Rumchata. He sets two of them down in front of Derek and Stiles. The other he holds for himself. He nods over to the table with where five of her favorite flamboyant divas are sitting and sipping cosmos. 

“From the divas. Enjoy gentlemen,” he says raising his glass to theirs. “For Allison.” Stiles and Derek echo his toast and throw the liquid back. She giggles. Lydia and Danny are gaping at them. 

“So clearly it’s not so odd to see you here. I didn’t realize you guys were so close with Allison,” Danny observes while Lydia glares at them. Stiles shrugs but doesn’t say anything, turning to Derek.

“Alright, Sourwolf, let’s go home,” Stiles says tugging on Derek’s arm and hopping off the bar stool. Derek follows Stiles out and she trails after them. Lydia and Danny stay behind still looking slightly confused. Outside she skips and twirls as they walk home.

“We could have taken the Camaro,” Derek grumbles, which is typical. Stiles always insist that they walk, not that she minds. The stars are really pretty at night and it’s not far back to his house.

“It’s nice out! Walking home under the stars in the summer is a privilege, Derek,” Stiles responds. She giggles. 

“Allie, come on, agree with me for once,” Derek says to the seemingly empty air next to Stiles where she’s walking. She pulls out the flip phone and texts him. 

Stiles is right. It’s nice out.  Smile Sourwolf. Derek sighs deeply, as if being friends with them is the hardest thing in the world. She knows that he doesn’t really mind though. He’s not lonely with them, and she knows he appreciates that. They head back to Stiles’ house, climbing up through the window since the sheriff is home. Stiles changes into Star Wars pajama bottoms, seriously that’s a thing, and climbs into bed. Allison follows him in wearing his Flash tee-shirt and superhero boxer shorts. Derek follows her last in gym shorts and a tee-shirt. The pair quickly fall asleep while she lays between them relaxing. 

The two never sleep next to each other for two reasons that she can determine. First, they definitely are in love. Or like/lust at the very least, but are too insecure to talk about. The other reason is her. They never want to her to feel alone or left out. And it’s really nice to be cared for so deeply. As she lies there, she feels a tug at her heart. It isn’t the first time, but the tug is getting stronger. Somehow, unexplainably really, she knows it’s because her time here is almost over. It’s almost like, late at night when there’s nothing else happening, and she can feel that other place pulling at her. At first it had been a whisper and she had ignored it, but she’s sure now. She resolves to tell Stiles in the morning so that one day he doesn’t just wake up and find her gone without even a goodbye. She closes her eyes and lets herself wish, just for a minute, that she could tell everyone goodbye before she left. Too bad they can’t see her, but at least she has Stiles and Derek, even if Derek can’t actually see her despite the things they tried to make it possible. She relaxes and forces herself to think about something else, waiting for morning to come. 

***

The sun is barely rising when she hears cursing, loud cursing in a voice that is not Stiles or Derek. She opens her eyes and sees the sheriff at Stiles’ bedroom door. She imagines he’s freaking out at the sight of Stiles and Derek in bed together. She’s actually surprised this hasn’t happened before. She nudges Stiles and turns to Derek. However, instead of staring at the sheriff, he’s looking right at her, right into her eyes.

“Allie,” he breathes quietly, and she knows he can see her. She doesn’t know how or why, but he can see her. Stiles is also staring at Derek, eyes wide.

“Can someone explain to me why there is a dead girl in my son’s bed? And a grown man?” the sheriff bellows. She’d forgotten he was even there, but she realizes now he can see her too, which is quite the development. And suddenly she knows exactly why everyone can see her, knows in her heart that it’s her last day here, that’s she visible to say goodbye. And it’s probably that look on her face that gets Stiles to throw his hands in the air to silence the room.

“Allie, what’s wrong?” he asks putting a hand on her back. A tear slides down her face as she looks around the room. She climbs out of the bed, away from the two people who know her best, and walks to the window. She crosses her arms and breathes deeply.

“Remember that first day? And I told you I thought I’d go somewhere? Well, I’m going, and soon. I don’t know how I know, but I can feel it. Being visible, it’s a gift, to say goodbye, I think,” she whispers. She knows they heard her though. She wipes her tears and turns back with a smile.

“Call the pack. Invite them over, all of them, even Peter. Today’s gonna be Allison day, okay?” she asks hesitantly. Stiles gives her a watery smile while Derek nods gruffly. The sheriff, who she agian had forgotten was even there, pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. 

“Call you dad before anyone gets here. Trust me, a dad wants to know this,” he says handing her his phone and quietly leaving the room, gesturing for Stiles and Derek to follow. She’s alone in Stiles bedroom when she hits dial. Her dad answers on the first ring.

“Sheriff, what can I do for you?” he asks briskly. She gulps and sits down on Stiles bed.

“Daddy? It’s me, Allison. You’re probably thinking that’s impossible, but it’s Beacon Hills. Nothing is impossible. It really is me,” she tells him in a rush. The line is quiet but she can hear her dad breathing. 

“Allie? How is this possible?” he asks when he finally speaks.

“Well, I’ve kinda been ghosting around Beacon Hills, haunting Stiles. But today everyone can see me and hear me; it’s like a special magic day for me to say goodbye,” she tells him. She hears a muffled sob on the other end of the line. 

“Oh Allie, honey, I love you. It’s so good to hear your voice. There was so much I didn’t get a chance to tell you. I’m proud of you, so proud. And I miss you. So much,” he says, openly crying now. 

“It’s okay dad. I knew what I was doing. I wanted to protect my friends, make you proud of me. I love you very much. I wanted you to know that. And that I’m really glad you’re my dad. I want you to be happy, dad. So you have to move past me, past mom, past grandfather, and past Kate. Make the Argent name something to be proud of again. But mostly I want you to be happy wherever you are, whatever you do. And always remember that I love you. I’m with you, in your heart.” As she talks she can hear her dad’s cries getting louder. She knows this is hard for him, but he deserves to hear these things. She can hear someone in the background soothing him.

“Allison?” the voice says into the phone and her breath hitches, Isaac. He’s still with her dad. It’s been months, and they’re still together. She takes comfort in that.

“Isaac? Did you hear what I said to my dad?” she asks, hoping she won’t have to explain again. 

“Yes. I heard it,” he says quietly. She lets out a breath. There are still some things left to say on this phone call.

“Isaac, there are some things I want to tell you too. I’m sorry you’re not here for me to say this all in person, but I’m really glad you’re with my dad. I’m really glad you have each other. And I wanted you to know that I loved you. Just in case you didn’t know, I didn’t really get a chance to tell you. And I didn’t want you to think that I loved Scott and not you. Because that’s not true, not at all. I loved him and I loved you. And I just wanted you to remember that about me, when I’m gone. I want to be a happy memory in your past, not a bitter one. Okay?” she tells him. She had been concerned about that for some time. Isaac had been deprived of a lot of love in his life, but her love was not one of those. She needed him to know that.

“Okay. I think I knew, but its nice hearing it from you. I love you too, Allison,” he responds eventually. 

“Take care of my dad for me, okay? And make sure he takes care of you too. I love you both. Goodbye,” she says. She can hear her father’s sobs getting louder and quiet whimpers from Isaac until the line goes dead. There are tears streaming down her face when she hangs up the phone. She wipes her face and looks in the mirror. It’s her last day here, and she wants to look her best. She goes to Stiles’ closet and digs around for the second dress her got her. It’s such a beautiful dress, just her style, but she has yet to wear it. She’d been saving it for a special occasion, and this definitely qualifies. Taking it with her to the bathroom she goes to the bathroom to shower. She wants to be fresh for the long day ahead. There’s so much she wants to do. 

When, she gets out of the shower she notices her hair is much longer than it was when she died, as if this day is making up for the months that it hasn’t grown. She French braids her bangs over to the side and lets her hair curl naturally as it dries. She dresses in the pale yellow dress with the purple floral pattern, but it’s missing something. She goes back to Stiles’ bedroom and loots around in the closet. Finally she finds the black fitted cropped leather jacket and simple combat style black leather boots. They had been a gift from Derek two weeks before, when she had been texting him and complaining about stomping around in the woods after dark. She adds them to her dress and it feels complete. She heads downstairs and joins Stiles and Derek in the kitchen. They stare at her as she enters so she does a little twirl. Derek whistles.

“Damn, Allie, going out in style?” Stiles asks setting a plate of bacon, eggs, and a biscuit in front of her. She smiles.

“Kinda seemed like the day for it.” She shrugs as she digs into the breakfast. The sheriff comes in as she’s eating and she hands him his phone.

“So kiddo, what’re you gonna do today?” the sheriff asks Stiles, though she feels the question is aimed at her. There are so many possibilities in front of her. 

“Let’s go play in the preserve first. That’s how we always start the day. Oh, Sheriff Stilinksi, can you send a picture to my dad? I just want him to have one more picture of me,” she says quietly. The sheriff smiles and nods. She hops up and goes to stand between Stiles and Derek at the counter, wrapping her arms around their waists. They lean in closer to her, smiling, as the sheriff takes the photo. 

“Hey dad, will you send that to me too? I think I know just the place for that photo,” Stiles ask his dad as the doorbell rings. The sheriff nods and Stiles goes to the door. She hangs back with Derek in the kitchen. She’s actually nervous for the pack to arrive. Derek bumps her shoulder.

“Hey, they still love you. Besides, it’s your day. Whatever you want, we do. Cheer up,” he tells her and she nods. She can do this. These are her friends. She walks to the living room and finds Peter, Cora, Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Danny. The sight of her arouses curiosity, surprise, and happiness in her friends.

“Uh, hi guys. So I’m not sure what Stiles told you...so I’m just going to tell you the short version of everything. And then we can go from there. I’m a ghost. Well I have been a ghost. That only Stiles can see and hear for almost 3 months now. And today I’m kind of not. I’m actually here, for the day. To say goodbye,” she says slowly and quietly. She barely gets the words out before Lydia and Scott are hugging her. She hugs back. It feels so nice to hug them again. Cora, Kira, and Danny smile at her and she smiles back. Peter, however, grins and chuckles, dropping a DVD case on the coffee table. She raises her eyebrows at him and pulls back from Lydia and Scott.

“What did you bring Peter?” Derek asks before she gets the chance to. She moves towards the table and see the DVD. It’s Jurassic Park. And she laughs out loud.

“Did you know? Seriously, did you know the whole time?” she asks him. She knows that everyone is confused, save for Peter. Because 5 weeks ago, she had snuck in and added this very movie to Peter’s collection. And he watched it EVERY WEEK after that. And here she thought he just really liked the movie. He grins again.

“Not at first. I just knew that someone else was there. This definitely wasn’t my movie. And when I went to the bathroom, my popcorn would disappear. But then I figured it out when I swiped Derek’s phone to see who was texting him incessantly. It was you and sometimes Stiles. I figured you might want to see this movie at some point today,” Peter shrugs as if he isn’t being considerate or polite. He’s a twisted soul, but she can see the good in him sometimes. It’s comforting to her, and she grins at him.

“Definitely before bed then. But first I wanted to go out to the preserve and just hang out. Enjoy air and life and each other,” she tells them. And they all nod, even Lydia who looks suspiciously at Derek and Stiles. With that, the pack is out of the house and into the woods to talk, play games, and enjoy each other’s company. 

She wishes she could say that she remembers everything about the day, every minute, every conversation. But she can’t. It all flies by so fast. She chases Stiles and Derek in the woods, lays on a blanket talking with Lydia, eats tamales by the lake with Scott and Kira, and even swims with Cora and Peter. But the exact details are hazy. She just remembers being happy and exhausted by the time it was dark and they were heading back to Stiles’ house. 

Stiles orders a wide variety of Chinese, with extra dumplings, for a late dinner. She asks to watch Mulan afterwards; it’s another of her favorites, even if it is a kid movie. Nobody says anything though, just allows her to indulge in Disney and more cookie dough bites. It’s kind of the best day she could have imagined. It’s 10 when Mulan ends, and she can feel that tug on heart again. She knows her time is closing and there’s still one last conversation she needs, having already talked to Lydia and Scott in the preserve. This conversation will be the hardest, and the most important.

“Stiles? Derek? Care to go outside with me?” she asks gesturing to the backyard. They follow her outside. She closes the door, but knows that it won’t deter the werewolf hearing in the living room. She doesn’t really care though, because this has to be said.

“Okay. We’re gonna have that one conversation we never have, because this is my last chance to have it. And there’s no way I’m leaving my best friends without having said everything I want to say.” She takes a deep breath and looks at the two of them. They nod and sigh and join her in sitting on the lawn.

“As the one about to leave, I get to say everything I want. And then you two can speak. I love you guys. You’re my best friends. You know me better than anyone, and I know you too. I know more about you then anyone else. And I know you’re in love with each other. And if I don’t bring it up today, then maybe neither of you ever will. Which would be tragic, because you have to take care of each other when I’m gone. That’s what I wanted to ask you, to take care of each other. I love you both so much. I want you to be happy, to try and let go of the things that happened in the past, and to embrace life. Can you guys promise me that?” she asks them, grabbing their hands in hers and squeezing. 

“Oh Allie, I love you too. I can’t even begin to imagine my life without you anymore. But I have to say thank you. Having you to talk to really helped me get through what happened. So yes, I will try my very best to be happy. And to watch out for this guy,” he says bumping shoulders with Derek and smiling. Derek looks at her with a serious face.

“Okay. I’ll watch him.” At this she gives him a stern look and he sighs. “And I’ll try to be happy.” She gives him another stern look. He sighs again. “And I’ll take him on a date. Because I love you...and I love him.” Derek’s face reddens all the way up to the tips of his ears and she grins. Stiles sputters. She elbows him in the ribs. 

“You do?” Stiles asks while pumping his fists in the air. She elbows him again and he grimaces. “Because I totally love you too. Even if Allie had to force you to tell me, I’m taking this as a victory. Because you looooove me!” Stiles is grinning and dancing around. Derek grunts and grabs Stiles by the shoulders, kissing him gently on the lips. Stiles freezes instantly and then leans into the kiss. She giggles and let them carry on for a minute.

“Uh, okay. All kissing can cease for a little longer. Best friend right here!” she reminds them. They pull apart and both grin at her. She’s happy that her friends finally owned up to their feelings, but there’s still a few more things she wants to say. 

“See? I’m definitely the smartest one of this trio. Just don’t be sad when I’m gone, okay? I will carry you with me until I see you again, through time, through space, through death,” she tells them, reciting part of the spell that allowed Stiles to see her that first week. His grin sags and Derek’s eyes tear up. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I’ll always be with you, even if you can’t see me.” At that, Stiles' eyes tear up too.

“I know. We know. Just like my mom is. Just like Derek’s mom is. You’ll be with them. Say hi for us, okay?” Stiles says with a choked voice. She hugs them both tight, ignoring her tears and theirs, because she needs this as much as they do. The hug goes on for what feels like a lifetime before she pulls back. The mood is somber when they head back inside, the boys' hands clasped in hers.

She puts Jurassic Park in and surveys the living room, looking at her friends. Peter is relaxing in the recliner, while Stiles and Derek take over the love seat. Scott, Kira, and Danny are lounging on the couch while Lydia and Cora sit on the floor leaning back on Danny’s legs. She hits play on the movie and squishes in between Stiles and Derek. Derek and Stiles lace their fingers together on her lap and lay their heads on her shoulders. She smiles; there's no place she’d rather be. She relaxes and closes her eyes, basking in the heat and comfort of her friends. And she knows they’ll be with her until the end. 

It’s quiet when she opens her eyes, the only light coming from the Jurassic Park menu screen. Everyone else is sleeping. She feels the tug at her heart and knows why she woke up. Looking up, she sees two women watching her from the archway of the kitchen, neither of which is her mother. She can’t really say that she’s surprised that her mother isn’t there, but she walks towards the unfamiliar women. And when she gets closer, she realizes she does know these women, well recognizes them at least, since she’s never met them. One of them is the smiling face of the women whose photo sits next to Stiles’ bed. The other is the gentle face of the Alpha that is front and center of Derek’s only photograph. These are Stiles’ and Derek’s mothers. And they’ve come for her.

“Is this it?” she asks, voice shaking; she’s afraid. Claudia Stilinski smiles at her and stretches a hand out to her. 

“We’ve watched you take good care of our boys. Now we’re here to take care of you,” Talia Hales tells her, putting out her hand as well. 

“Come now dear. You can always look in on them from time to time. Heaven knows we do,” Claudia says, smiling again.

“Wait,” she says and she runs back to the love seat. She kisses Derek’s and Stiles’ cheeks. “I don’t look at you. I see you. I really, really see you,” she says quietly. She turns and returns to the smiling women. She clasps their hands in hers. Suddenly she’s bathed in white light, her heart free, and she hears the faint sound of Stiles’ voice.

“Goodbye Allie.” And then she’s gone.

***

Two weeks later Stiles gets home after lacrosse tryouts and runs up the stairs. He tosses his bag on the floor and does a little dance. He made first string along with Scott and Danny. He deserves a little dance. He stumbles when he hears a deep laugh coming from his window. He whirls around. Derek is standing there, laughing and smiling. Stiles makes a face and then throws himself at the werewolf. Derek catches him and gives him a quick kiss.

“Well? I take it that you made first string by that dance,” Derek says moving to sit them down on Stiles’ bed. Stiles grins again.

“Yeah! I’m glad all that training this summer worked,” Stiles trails off as he looks at his bedside desk. There are three photos there. One of his mom and dad and him at his sixth birthday, one of him and Scott with his jeep the first day his dad gave him the keys, and one of him, Derek, and Allie in his kitchen that last morning she was here. He sighs. It feels like so much more than two weeks ago. Derek wraps an arm around him.

“She’d be proud of you,” Derek tells him. And Stiles smiles, because he knows she would be. 

“Thanks Allie,” he says looking at the photo. And swears he hears just the faintest sound of her giggle. His heart warms and he remembers they promised to embrace life.

“Come on. Let’s go get pizza with the pack. They’re already there so you can drive. Fast,” Stiles says pulling Derek up with him. Derek grumbles as he heads out of Stiles’ room and Stiles’ hears that giggle again. He turns back to the room as Derek descends the stairs.

“I don’t look at you. I see you. I really, really see you,” he says to the empty room. Because in his heart, he knows she’s there, watching over him, just like he always knows his mother is. He smiles to himself and races down the stairs to catch up with Derek. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> So this is [Allison's dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353603008216493273/) if you wanted to get a better picture of that last day.
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any comments! I really love when people do that!


End file.
